


主明/冒险之书被魔王捡到了！

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *非常搞笑和神经病的东西。RPG设定。就是写出来治愈身心的。





	主明/冒险之书被魔王捡到了！

王国最终还是被魔王毁灭了。但王国的骑士长，整个国家最强的战士——明智吾郎殿下，依旧奋勇顽强抗争到了最后。谨以此片，特此纪念那些在战争中逝去的人们，以及在这场战争后，和魔王一同不明所踪的……  
“个头啊！”  
放映影片的机器被长着黄色翅膀的召唤兽狠狠拍了一爪，要不是因为魔王这次特别订购了一个加固的，估计就残废了。片子还在放，但是声音早就被摩尔加纳的反驳给盖了过去：“什么顽强抗争！什么纪念！什么最强的战士！”  
“嘛，算是事实吧？虽然只是宝物被我拿走了。”魔王来栖晓捏了捏自己的刘海，眨眨眼往身边看去。片子的主人公明智吾郎就坐在他身边，翘着腿兴致缺缺地看着这部影片。见他望过来，就投过去一个白眼以及不耐烦的语气：“干嘛啊？”  
来栖摇摇头，示意没什么事，明智就又转头看回屏幕，一边往嘴里塞着爆米花。摩尔加纳看着愈发来气，飞过去就在明智的头上狠狠拍了一猫爪。  
“喂！放尊重点，晓可是魔王！”  
听见这话，明智反而噗嗤一声笑了出来。他重新转过头，貌似认真地上上下下打量了一番来栖，然后又扔了一个白眼过来。  
“哪有这种和勇者抢活干，把敌对的骑士长拐过来签卖身契，还拉着人看一部胡扯的片子的魔王？”  
这话就算是摩尔加纳也没法反驳了。它愤愤地叫了一声，飞到明智的头上趴在那儿，一副要压死人的样子。明智的头上冒出一个明显的红色井字，一把抓住头上的猫型恶魔想扔下去。一人一猫就这么在沙发上打了起来，来栖十分自觉地让出位置，又看了看还在放映的影片，默默地关掉了电视。  
嘛，事实倒也的确如明智所说，片子差不多就是在胡扯。他伸手挠了挠头发，不小心碰到掩盖在杂乱的卷毛中的恶魔角，轻轻地叹了口气。  
“好了，别打了。”  
他出声制止了一下，顺便把摩尔加纳从明智的披风上拉开。一人一猫不约而同地冷哼一声，又在来栖去拿东西的时候互相瞪了起来。见此来栖实在是没有办法，画了两个魔法阵出来，拿出了两卷羊皮纸一样的东西。上面分别用金色和黑色的文字写着什么，而明智和摩尔加纳看见的时候，不约而同地沉默了。  
“你又拿卖身契出来，有没有新意啊。”  
“不这样也没法制止你们吧。”  
对于明智的嘲讽，来栖并没有放在心上。他示意摩尔加纳可以先去双叶那边找寿司吃，召唤兽便爽快地一甩尾巴，打开传送魔法阵跳去了情报专家的据点。留下魔王和骑士长两个人待在这间不大不小的房间里，互相面面相觑。  
“所以呢？”  
明智不耐烦地开口，示意来栖有话就说没事就滚。来栖无奈地从披风里拿出了一本黑色的小本子，翻开了第一页。上面慢慢地显示出了红色的字体，标注着他的名字和指定完成的任务以及期限。  
“你和我一起去。”他看见明智一脸微妙的表情就知道这家伙又嫌麻烦，即刻补上了这句话。“这个所谓的冒险之书还是你给我的。”  
“明明是你抢走的。”明智不屑地哼了一声，颇为烦躁地撇了撇嘴。“要不是不知道哪个魔王闲心大发来王国度假顺便寻宝，哪会有这种魔王拿到冒险之书还成了勇者的事。比那部电影还扯淡。”  
是的，在冒险故事的世界里，魔王得到了勇者的装备实在是太扯淡了。而这扯淡却又确实发生的一切，都要从三个月前开始说起。  
二月十四日，下着大雪的情人节在人们看来无比浪漫。常年蜗居魔王城甚至还开起了咖啡店生意的魔王来栖晓，终于也决定停下抢劫魔物钱包的计划，怀揣到达上限的资金外出旅行一番。几个月前，他就听闻过临近自己领地的王国里藏着什么宝物。虽然他一向以好脾气和不杀生等不像魔王的特质出名，但在偷盗宝物这种事上也绝不会手软。带着对宝物的好奇和期待，他拜托自己的召唤兽摩尔加纳留下来看家，拿着从佐仓双叶经营的情报屋那儿得到的情报，踏上了旅途。  
当然，为了不浪费时间，来栖自然是用传送魔法，花了一秒就直接来到了王国之中。情人节的街上尤为热闹，人们也不会往小巷去看。托这个福，传送到小巷中的来栖自然没有被人发现。他头上象征魔族的角常年都被一头乱糟糟的卷毛掩盖，再戴上法师一样的兜帽就更不会有人察觉。做好准备，来栖缓步走在热闹的街道上，顺便买了不少特产和纪念品，盘算着回去给朋友当礼物。  
然而热闹又和平的气氛总是会被破坏的。在这种勇者和魔王的世界里，似乎更是如此。还没走多少距离，来栖就突兀地撞上了人。兜帽差点被掀下来，好在他有即使拉住，才避免自己的角被看见。他抬起头，发现对面是他也很熟悉的人，而那人在看见他时，神情也是一个凝固。  
明智吾郎。王国的骑士长，可以说是王国甚至整片大陆实力最强的几人之一。作为邻国的骑士长，明智自然有要去魔王城讨伐的工作。而作为魔王，来栖当然也得保护自己的领地不受侵犯。虽然他基本什么坏事都没干，但是天生就作为魔族还是免不了被人类惧怕。倒是明智对魔族和人类似乎都没什么看法，反正在他面前的敌人一律都会干掉。作为长久以来一直交战的人，来栖晓对此十分清楚。他们之间大战过不知道几年，总是没有一个明确的胜负。眼下在这里不期而遇，互相都稍微警戒了一番。  
“……你来干嘛？”  
明智把手里的苹果派三两下塞进嘴里，开口低声问道。来栖捏了捏额前的刘海，犹豫半天才给出一个回答：“……度假。”  
“来偷宝藏的吧。”明智翻了个白眼。就像他其实有急事这点肯定也被来栖看了出来一样。果不其然，来栖没否认，转过来就问起他手里拿着的一个包裹：“你在打工送快递？”  
“……。”虽然某种意义上没有错但听起来怎么这么不爽呢。明智抬脚就往他脚背上狠狠一踩，转身就要走，结果被来栖一把拉住了。  
“你拿着什么？”  
“……。”  
一个大意，都差点忘记来栖晓天生具有的观察眼，可以轻易地看出宝藏的所在地。而明智手里拿着的，正是国王交给他，拜托他去寻找继承者的秘宝。明智一把挥开他的手就想跑，结果来栖好巧不巧打到了他的手，那个包裹就这么掉了下来，从里面掉出一本黑色的日记本。  
“……？”  
比起明智的惊慌，来栖更多的是纯粹的疑惑。但宝物的气息实在是太过明显，他一个伸手，就赶在明智之前把那本本子拿了起来。冲天的白光瞬间在两人周围暴涨，在明智惊异交加的视线里，来栖只看见一卷羊皮纸在面前浮现。古老又庄严的声音正迫使他在上面署名，他下意识地签上了自己的名字，就看见明智的手套下冒出一道光芒。等到白光终于消散，来栖惊异地发现，自己已经回到了魔王城，而身边还有个王国骑士长。  
“白痴。”明智好像也顾不上维持自己平日彬彬有礼的样子，不如说他在一对一和来栖晓交战时从来都是恶言相向。“你闯祸了。”  
来栖低头看向自己的手中。那本黑色的日记本依旧在手上，而封面上，缓缓地现出了冒险之书四个大字。他翻开扉页，就在上面看见了自己都吓了一跳的东西。那是一页资料，附带有他的各种情报。而在头衔那一栏，明晃晃地标着——  
勇者。这一个称号。

 

勇者。作为需要完成一系列任务，最后打败魔王的主角，世界上只有他是独一无二的。作为王国的骑士长，明智吾郎的任务就是寻找到合适的人选，并将冒险之书交付对方。然后在书中附带的契约条件下成为勇者的同伴，协助他消灭魔王。  
——本该是这样的。  
明智顶着一张臭脸看着来栖把自己魔族的角藏好，伸手把来栖惯用的匕首扔了过去。来栖轻巧地接住，顺便还在手里转了一圈，又戴上一副平光眼镜。顿时，一个普通的青年就出现在了明智面前。现在成为了魔王城骑士长的明智愤愤地撇了撇嘴，发出几个月前说过的感叹：“你明明是魔王，怎么还会变成勇者的啊。”  
“……因为我有不羁的能力？”来栖捏了捏自己的刘海，把特殊能力的资料指给明智看，结果被明智一挥手打开了。“我也有。不然怎么可能可以转职过来。”  
“嘛，毕竟能转职的人没几个。而且都是不羁的持有者。”来栖把所谓的冒险之书打开，稍稍阅读了一遍任务目标，拉上明智一同出发了。  
第一个任务：打败粉红城堡的领主。  
“怎么一上来就是高难度的？”明智对着来栖手里的手册皱起了眉。按他在王国图书馆阅读过的种种资料，初始的任务都应该是比较简单的那种。诸如先去买一把武器，再去洞窟随便清理一些杂鱼一类的。可来栖晓的任务清单简单到粗暴：打败王国的七个领主得到信物，最后回到王国。明智再度怀疑起这本冒险之书是不是出了什么问题，带着疑惑跟上了来栖的脚步。  
粉红城堡是一位对女性情有独钟的壮汉建造的。作为王国的领主之一，他一直都有履行职责，训练着憧憬成为战斗力的孩子们。但早年就有传闻，说他实际上借着权势在压榨民众的资产，甚至还做出过更过分的事。明智在宫殿里也听说过这件事，但国王迟迟没有下令，他也就没有管那么多。  
结果来栖晓从顶楼的窗户轻松地潜入进了那位领主的卧室，正巧就看见他在威逼利诱一位女性。明智跟着轻松跳进房间，眼见直接撞上这种事也没管太多，跟着来栖就把对方打趴下了。反正事后问起来他可以把全部的责任推给这个黑卷毛，还能揍人出气，何乐而不为呢。  
就是看着那位女性一脸感激地握住来栖的手，根本没管自己这点，让明智很火大就是了。这种翻阁楼窗户进来还一副强盗样拿走了所有道具的家伙，究竟哪里好值得感谢了，分明就是祸害人的垃圾吧。  
嗯，就叫他阁楼垃圾，这个称呼不错。明智看着来栖因为突然连打的几个喷嚏头上冒出一堆问号，心情很好地决定了这个绰号。  
第二及第三个任务：寻找宫廷画师的真迹，调查王国金库的管理者。  
这两件事明智本身也有些耳闻。很早之前，王宫里有偷偷流传着现在的宫廷画师的作品，大部分其实都是他的弟子所画。而王国金库的管理者，似乎私自占据了很大一部分财产。这些同样也是国王并没有下令调查的事项，不知为何居然会出现在冒险之书上。明智开始怀疑会不会是因为魔王成为了勇者，所以任务也变成了毁灭世界。  
“所以你是怎么做到这么轻松地就打败这种高等级的家伙的啊？”  
明智站在门口，随手砍死一个僵尸后抱着双臂围观来栖的战斗。不如说这种一个魔法下去对方就血槽清零的情况，根本就是虐杀。他看着来栖把真正的简笔画放进包裹，又找到了金库管理者占据财产的证明，随口就发问了一句。来栖收拾好风衣，无言地把自己到达上限的等级和快要溢出的数值展示给明智看，结果换来一句“作弊男”的称呼。  
“你不是也差不多吗？”  
“那也没有这种要溢出的吧。”  
“诶……。”  
“那个‘原来还是我更强’的表情是怎么回事宰了你啊。”  
第四个任务：去世界一流的情报屋处获得王国的真实情报。  
如果勇者是其余的什么人，大概很难和情报屋打交道。可来栖很久以前就结识了这片大陆最出色的情报屋佐仓双叶，只是拿自己的召唤兽和一份寿司，就轻松交换到了一叠的情报，顺带还附赠了他旁边骑士长的各种八卦。来栖看看八卦，又看看旁边一脸烦躁的明智，露出了一副疑惑的神情。  
“干嘛？”明智不耐烦地瞪了过去，被来栖用卷轴纸遮住了视线的攻击。“没，听说你也有王室血统……为什么没去当继承人？”  
“……。”然后他就遭受了明智杀人一般的视线。来栖捏了捏刘海，决定不去问后面双叶附注的那条“职业设定是唯一存在反叛可能的人物”的微妙信息了。  
第五个任务：去寻求王国的审判官的帮助。  
在回到王国的路上，来栖还帮忙救助了一下邻国的公主，明智不禁再度感叹这个魔王在多管闲事的方面倒是和勇者如出一辙，什么支线类的任务全都一个不落地接了下来认真完成。明明获得的经验和报酬都没多少。  
结果偏巧审判官小姐得知了这一消息，二话不说就给予了本来是个魔王的来栖晓他所需要的药水和魔法卷轴。明智有点目瞪口呆地看着两人和平谈话的景象，总觉得事情越来越不对劲了。他思索了片刻，最终总算在离开审判官的房子几百米远后，猛地想起了什么。  
“我记得她一直都对现任国王有所不满诶。因为现任的国王表面上治理有方，但谣传背地里在——”  
“在做坏事。不是谣传。”  
来栖把所有道具收好，转过身来看着明智，露出一点笑容。  
“你也有帮忙，不是吗？”

第六个任务：打倒国王，并将真相展露于大众。  
“……。你什么时候知道的？”  
寂静的小巷深处，明智吾郎将细剑的剑刃抵在来栖晓的颈侧，划出一道浅浅的血痕。来栖耸了耸肩，脸上丝毫没有惧意，反而悠然地说了起来：“很久之前。我看见你单独出现在王国和魔王城的边界线那里，后来让摩尔加纳去看看，它和我说发现了王国一个很开明的贵族的尸体。”  
“因为战斗方式过于熟悉所以发现了吗……嘁。”明智的神色有点发冷，似乎是在责怪自己当初并没有发现这件事。于此相对，来栖那副看着就像是在说“而且你也杀不死我”的神情让他更火大。他还想将剑刃再刺入一些，就看见来栖的手上拿出了之前的契约书，冲他晃了晃。  
——第六条，互相之间不得伤害对方。  
违反契约会受到的反噬不是说着玩的，明智只得把剑收了起来。来栖轻描淡写地抹了一下自己的伤口，放下手后，那里已经没了一丁点伤痕。来栖活动了一下肩膀，看着明智一副不爽的神情，稍微打了个响指让他把视线移回来。  
“所以这个也是故意的吧？让我成为勇者。”  
“……为了监视你顺便杀死你啊白痴。”  
“明明知道会有无法伤害对方的契约？”  
“……。”  
明智没有再开口了。来栖很清楚，这不过是国王的圈套罢了。双叶给他的情报里明显写着，这本冒险之书并不是那种需要骑士长护送的东西，反而会吸引有勇者资质的人到来。看来那天他瞬移到街道就直接撞上对方，并不是什么偶然。而国王早就对明智的实力有所顾忌，正巧借此将他赶出王国，说不定还能除掉魔王，可谓是一举两得。更何况，明智身上有着王室血统的事，国王似乎隐约察觉了。  
“没关系，这不是给你机会了嘛。”  
听见来栖这么说，明智又露出了不可思议的神情。他将最后的任务给明智看，又把双叶调查到的情报放在了旁边。  
“你想复仇吧？一起去就好了。不过不能杀人。”  
“哈？你这种阁楼垃圾别随便指手画脚的。那种随意玩弄他人的家伙，死几百次都不足够。”  
“但是对于他那种人，颜面丢尽就是最好的方法了，而且……”  
来栖露出了有点为难的表情，指了指冒险之书上的小字。明智凑近了看过去，发现上面的附加条件，赫然正是他最不想看见的那句话——不允许杀死目标。  
“但是你不会放过这个机会的吧。”  
偏偏旁边还有个魔王在一旁添油加醋。明智最后还是没有忍住，狠狠地一拳砸在来栖的头上，然后捂着被角戳到的手，和捂着头的来栖一起蹲了下来。  
“……姑且和你合作，但你得让我揍他一顿。”  
反正事到如今，明智也觉得待在这种王国里，还不如在魔王城来得自在。他别过头，在自己的面板上划了几下，原本暂时成为队友的标志，在他不羁的力量下，变成了永久转职的魔王城骑士长。来栖露出一个有些开心的笑容，用力点了点头。  
“我会留一滴血的。”  
于是说到做到的来栖晓，真的只给最后的秃头国王留下了一滴血。明智狠狠一拳把国王打飞出了墙壁，非常清爽地转过头来，又给他身边的队友狠狠来了一拳。  
“没让你真的只留一滴血，白痴。”  
来栖捂着肚子很想叫冤，不过看在明智补上了一句真心的感谢和有点红的耳根的份上，他决定忍着又被踩一脚的疼痛，装作什么都不知道。

冒险结束后的勇者应该娶公主为妻。  
可来栖晓是个大魔王。  
于是他堂而皇之地在公布了一切真相后，挟持了王国的骑士长，逃回了魔王城里。又嫌魔王城的工作太多，把事情丢给管家之后，大大方方地拉着骑士长在世界各处逃跑，还美名其曰度蜜月。  
“蜜你个头。滚回去。”  
坚称自己是被无辜牵连的明智吾郎天天都在念这句话。虽然试图抓到他们去换高额赏金的人们都知道，出了事反而是他会拉着来栖晓逃跑。是对自由的生活算是中意，还是对自己的搭档勉强认可，就不得而知了。  
时光一点一点过去，当初的人们早就忘了那些事。王国在审判官的鼓舞下重新振作，现在正欣欣向荣，还和魔王城达成了贸易的协商。魔王城也在摩尔加纳和管家拉温瑟的帮助下，一如既往地和平而又充满威严。新的传说逐渐取代了当初吟游诗人们歌唱的魔王和骑士长的故事，世界今天也是和平如初。  
“你听说了吗？最近啊，我邻居碰见一个超——帅气的骑士诶！”  
“诶诶，什么样的？”  
“嗯——棕发的，眼睛好像是深红吧。还有一位黑发的帅气青年跟着，互相关系不错的样子。听说啊，他们商量着去什么圣杯的遗迹探险呢。”  
不过，有新的传闻正在慢慢地传开。或许，那是新的传说的序幕吧？

 

END


End file.
